Additional data and further analysis have upheld initial interpretations, namely that (1) greater than 90% of melanoma patients receiving melanoma vaccine generated cellular and/or humoral immune responses against one or more of the vaccine cell lines; (2) PBL from melanoma patients who remain in remission (except for those receiving chemotherapy) had a normal capacity for generating cytotoxic cellular immune responses in vitro, and to this extent were not immunosuppressed; and (3) treatment of melanoma patients with a nonspecific immunostimulant (BCG) did not increase the average natural killer cell or K cell (ADCC effector) cytotoxic immune activity. Moreover, it now appears that levels of cellular immune cytotoxicity generated in situ declined in vaccine patients near the time of clinically detectable relapse and that primary in vitro cytotoxic cell responses against vaccine cell lines were impeded a few months before clinically detectable relapse.